


hold me close don’t ever let me go

by sonhoedesrazao



Series: Skam ficlets [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, nothing to see here just some self-indulgent fluff, post s04e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao
Summary: Isak is not beyond admitting that he might, on occasion, be a little dramatic.





	hold me close don’t ever let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [More than words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EfWYy7KRcU), by Extreme. Read on [Tumblr](http://sonhoedesrazao.tumblr.com/post/160659174323/hold-me-close-dont-ever-let-me-go-isak-is)!
> 
> You can also find a Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5583763)!

Isak is not beyond admitting that he might, on occasion, be a little dramatic. He’ll also go on record and say that yes, he enjoys when Even peppers his face with kisses, from temple to cheek to jaw—quick or slow, sweet or eager. ****

Sure, that happens almost all the time anyway, but since they’ve come home from the hospital it’s really been _all the time_. Even’s constantly hovering, asking him how he’s doing, staying clear of the nose and compensating with all kinds of other attention.

His nose is not even broken, it just bled a lot. But it did hurt like a bitch, so if he whimpers a little to get a smooch, who can blame him?

The past day has been a lot of _that_ and very little _talking about it_. Even’s been avoiding the subject and Isak hasn’t felt like starting a conversation that could upset him. He doesn’t care about the nose or the pain, but he is worried about Even’s reaction to what went down. So he’s been returning all that attention to the best of his abilities, because they’ve never needed words to express what there is between them. He thinks Even _knows_ he’s not angry or upset. They’re fine, they will be fine. If there are things Isak still wants to discuss, they can wait a while longer.

So now they’re on the couch, pretending to watch a movie on TV but really just distracting each other, and when Even’s mouth moves from his jaw to his lips and Isak reciprocates, mouth opening to let him in, body twisting to get horizontal, Even loses his balance and falls on top of him. Noses smash together and he gives a genuine groan this time, startling.

And then Even scrambles on his elbows and gets that look in his eyes—the one that spells shame and guilt and sadness.

Isak shakes the pain off and blinks up at him.  

“Hey,” he says, before Even has a chance to say anything. “How does it feel to have a badass for a boyfriend?”

Even’s expression falters, then his face breaks in a teasing, hesitant smile. “Who are we talking about?”

He huffs, indignant. “I defended your honor back there! I shed my blood to show the world no one messes with the man of my dreams.” The reference brings a wider, sweeter smile to Even’s face. Isak pulls his neck down, softly this time, until their foreheads are touching. “And I’d do it again, no questions asked. You know why?”

Even pretends to think hard. “Because… you love me?”

Isak frowns. “What? No. Because I’m tough and dangerous.”

Even laughs outright, body shaking on top of his. “ _Who_ are we talking about again?”

“What, you think this is my first fight?” he asks, as if daring Even to contradict him. “You have no idea how many fights I’ve been in! I’m always kicking someone’s ass!”

Even topples next to him, unable to balance himself any longer with how hard he’s laughing. Isak moves closer so he doesn’t tumble off the couch, throwing an arm over Even’s waist.

“That can’t be my boyfriend,” Even says. His voice grows soft then, and fingers move to skim Isak’s jaw with a feather-light touch. It’s a tone that never fails to make Isak melt. “I know him. He’s the sweetest boy on the planet. He likes cuddling and takes care of me when I’m down and cries watching Romeo+Juliet.”

“I never should’ve told you that.”

“I want him to keep being that way,“ Even continues, in a whisper now, eyes focused and serious. “I don’t want to make him tough and dangerous.” Then he swallows and blinks something away.

Isak thinks for a moment. “Yeah, but that’s with _you_ ,” he explains, shuffling even closer. “I’m not like that with anyone else.”

“I’m honored.” The words are teasing, but the tone is true. 

“You should be,” Isak says, then fumbles for words. “You see, people aren’t just one thing. They change depending on who they’re with. So I can be sweet with you and do all that shit, _and_ be hardcore, kicking ass and taking names. The same way you’re the world’s best boyfriend and have a… um… different relationship with other people.”

He cringes at the faltering words, but Even gets it. A grateful smile lights his whole face up. 

“I love you.”

“Who wouldn’t love such a rugged man with deep feelings?”

“I really don’t know.”

“Hey. Don’t tell the boys I cried at that movie.”

“I told them two weeks ago,” Even says. “They’re saving it for a special occasion.”

“I take it back,” Isak says. “ _Not_ the world’s best boyfriend.” Even kisses him again, ever so careful. Nothing hurts this time. “But close. Very close.”


End file.
